


Things I Can(not) Do on the Crimson Light

by Nyomio



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadspeed, Fluff, Found Family, Gary's a dumbass and i love him, Gen, Only barely not a crack-fic, Orbeez, Tags May Change, Team Squad, based on a danny phantom fic of all things, give me requests pls i am uncreative baby, id die for dadspeed, no beta we die like men, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyomio/pseuds/Nyomio
Summary: HUE is pretty used to Gary's fuckery. He was the AI in charge of a ship in which Gary was the sole resident of for years. He has a list full of things Gary was not allowed to do on the Galaxy One... but now, they're on the Crimson Light, and HUE didn't think he needed to make another list. Gary was older and a lot more mature; surely nothing crazy would happen that would cause him to need another list?(Correction: HUE underestimated Gary's aptitude for making trouble. Another list was in order.)Basically, a collection of borderline shitposts, fluff, and maybe some angst/comfort drabbles. Requests are welcome!Inspired by "Things I Can(Not) do in Amity Park" by RedHeadsRock1010!
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Things I Can(not) Do on the Crimson Light

“Little Cato! You’re not gonna believe what I just found!” Gary yells.

Upon hearing his name, Little Cato’s ear twitches, and he turns his head towards Gary. He had a blinding smile on his face, and his eyes were glittering in the way that usually meant Loggins was about to start playing on the ship. “What’s up, TB?” Little Cato hollers in response, climbing out of the pile of Clarence’s stash he had been exploring. 

Gary grabs a box almost too wide for him to hold and plops it down in between them. Little Cato leans down to peer into it, before raising an eyebrow. “Uh, Orbeez? What’s that?”

“I can’t believe Clarence had some of these! Oh my God, you’re about to get your mind blown, Little Cato. I wish we had a big pool to dump these in, but you win some, you lose some. Come on, help me take these to the bathroom,” Gary says, grin never leaving his face. Little Cato grins back, but he’s lying if he says he knows what the heck is happening right now. 

The two of them lug the box to the bathroom, and Gary drops it with a sigh, before reaching over and turning on the bathtub. “Okay. Okay, Little Cato, are you ready for your mind to be freaking blown?”

“You know it,” Little Cato says, tail excitedly swishing. 

Gary opens up a large container of orbeez and dumps it into the bath. There’s a moment of silence as Little Cato peers over, and then he looks at Gary, unimpressed. Gary just continues to dump orbeez into the bath.

“Are… are they supposed to do something?”

“Give them - give them a bit, Little Cato! They gotta suck up the water.”

“O-kay?” Little Cato says, and continues to watch the Orbeez. Slowly but surely, he can see them start to grow. He sticks his hand in to grab some and lets them roll around on his palm. They’re slick and kinda squishy. “What are you gonna do with them?”

Gary belly-flops into a bath full of Orbeez. There’s not enough water, so he just kind of, like, smacks himself against the bathtub and the wall. Little Cato is snickering as Gary curls up, covered in Orbeez and groaning.

Little Cato helps him get up. “I don’t really know what you expected.”

“I just always really wanted to flop into a pool full of Orbeez! I figured - this was the best we had, but…”

“What if we just flood the bathroom with them?” Little Cato offers. “Do we have enough Orbeez for that?” 

Gary peeks into the massive box of Orbeez left, and gives a cheeky grin. “Maybe!” 

And the two of them set off to work. The bath started to overflow with water and Orbeez as they slowly dumped every last Orbee out. The Orbeez slowly climbed up their bodies; first, they were ankle deep, then knee. It just kept getting higher and higher, until it was up to Little Cato’s chest. “I’m really impressed with this Orbeez. They’re a lot faster than the ones we had on earth!” 

Little Cato nods, swishing around in the bathroom. These things were really weird, but really fun! 

Gary stands on the sink before doing another, more proper, belly flop. He slowly sunk into the Orbeez, laughing. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Gary and Little Cato both whip their heads around to look at it. “Uh, guys? You’ve been in the bathroom for a while. Is everything okay?” Ash asks.

“Yeah, like, do we need to get something from the med bay for you?” Fox chimes in.

“Guys! Guys, open the door, but don’t let them get out. You gotta see this!” Little Cato responds. 

Ash slides the door open, and they just see her eye when he yelps at the not-so-little balls rolling by her feet. She slips the best she can (Fox does so a lot more clumsily, leading to a lot more Orbeez rolling out) and they close the door. 

“What?” Ash says, sticking as close to the wall as she can.

Little Cato grins, before saying, “Think fast, Thunder Bandit!” He splashes the orbeez into Gary’s face, who starts laughing. 

“Not so fast, Spidercat!” He says, splashing back. 

Little Cato dunks his head under the Orbeez. Gary loses sight of him- until suddenly he’s being dragged under the Orbeez! “Oh, no! My one weakness! Small, water-filled spherical objects!” He plops underneath like a dramatic piece of shit.

Fox and Ash look at each other, confused, before Gary and Little Cato force their way through the surface of the Orbeez, splashing them. 

“Hey!” Ash yells, but she’s sort-of grinning, “That’s not fair!”

“Two against two? Totally fair,” Gary says, wriggling an eyebrow. 

And just like that, all hell breaks out in the bathroom. Fox is hurling them as fast as he possibly can at Little Cato, who just keeps slinking under the water. Ash is using the thingy-thing to assault Gary, who is getting mercilessly slaughtered by Orbeez. 

And then an orbee hits the glass of the mirror so hard that it literally shatters it, causing pieces to fall in the Orbeez. “Whoa, whoa,” Gary says, stumbling to a standing position, “Time out, time out. Let’s not throw glass shards at each other. Do you guys see the glass pieces?”

Little Cato climbs back to the surface, hand filled with glass pieces that slunk underneath. “I think I got them, but they’re really small, so I’m not sure.”

Gary lets out a little noise, before motioning to the kitchen counter to set them on. “Might be time to call it quits.”

Ash falls back to the earth, smiling. “These are fun, weird contraptions. Are they like the little marbles rolling around in your insides?”

“Oh, God, no. Those are crazy. These are just fun,” Gary says, plopping dramatically backwards (and away from the grass) to float on the Orbeez the best he can. He kind of just sinks in, but it’s fun anyway.

“What did you say these were called?” Fox asks, “Orbits?”

“Orbeez,” Gary says, now pretty much swallowed by Orbeez.

Little Cato squirms his way through the Orbeez to sit on the edge of the bathtub. “What do we do with them now?” 

Gary reaches down into the bathtub and pulls out the drain. “There! That’s what I always did with them, anyway.” The bathtub begins sucking the Orbeez in at a frighteningly rapid rate.

He sees a flinch next to him, and he turns his head to see Little Cato looking at him with a level of reproach that a son should not be looking at his dad with. “Dad,” Little Cato says, “How many Orbeez did you do that with?” 

“I mean, not this many, but it should be fine, right?”

There’s a shout from above, and the four of them stare at each other for a moment before dashing out (Orbeez rolling into the hallway with all the urgency of Clarence running towards a five dollar bill someone left on the ground) and leap into the elevator to the next floor. The yell came from Quinn, huddled over the sink.

“Quinn! Are you alright?” Gary asks, stumbling to a stop.

She turns around (oh, she does not look happy-) with a cup filled with… “Why the hell is the plumbing spitting up Orbeez, Gary?”

“What in the-” Avocato says as lone Orbee rolls to hit his boot. The hallway to the bathroom was absolutely flooded with the weird, circular contraptions. Avocato just had to piss…

Gary spends the entire next day cleaning up Orbeez and flushing out the plumbing - but if you ask him, it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was inspired by the final space discord bc i popped in one day and they were talking about the crimson light being filled with orbeez and i thought it was hysterical
> 
> im ngl i was trying to shitpost a danny phantom/final space crossover but it just kinda ended up being bad and not funny. so i did this instead, which is sort of a spiritual crossover. ive had this idea on the backburner for a while now because i just want to write shitposts and fluff and have a place to dump it all off. these idiots are so fun to write and draw. 
> 
> seriously if you have a request for a fic feel free to slide it my way. i dont care if its wholesome or a shitpost or a lil angsty. hmu school's out and i wanna drabble.


End file.
